falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maine's Tentacles
Maine's Tentacles are a faction operating in the Maine Area. Having used to be Pirates, they settled down, realizing that trading was far more lucrative, though their navy is vicious, attacking other traders and ships in the area.. They often raid up and down the coast of Maine and New Hampshire, often putting them into conflict with the Black Rain Confederacy. They are nearly at constant war with the Needles, as they need to cut down trees to build their mighty Longships. They are ruled by Commodore Henry the Second, Son of James Darkwater Founding Phillip Darkwater and his ship the 'Loyalist' and two other ships, the 'Kraken' and the 'Runaway' had been raiding County York for a good long time, and decided to properly attack them.They ganged up with raiders in the region to conquer York Town, promising the relatively fertile pastures surrounding the town. After the raiders assaulted the crude walls the surviving Mainers constructed, the Pirates moved in for the kill. His sailors savagely murdered most of the town folk, and took the women as wives.Having conquered York Town, Phillip immediately turned on the raiders. They quickly conquered, coerced or killed anyone on the coast of Maine around York Town who didn't agree with them. Phillip, seeing the value of the land surrounding York Town, quickly began to realizing that selling food (From wheat, to massive irradiated apples), was more lucrative than stealing, though he still enjoyed his old pursuit, which he and his comrades enjoyed once in a while. Government Maine's Tentacles government is loosely described as a Constitutional Monarchy. Supreme Power is ultimately held in the hand of the Commodore (King), but is advised by an Admiral (Deputy) who acts as a regent when the Commodore is to young, ill or other impediment to his ability to rule. The House of the Sea (Senate) is made up of Captains (Senators). You can only be a Captain is you own an active ship, with a crew of 5. Captains are generally divided up into three political parties. The largest are the Eels, who promote active expansion and the destruction of near by settlements. The Fusiliers are the second largest party, and they promote doing what the Commodore says, which is generally in line with the Eels. The smallest party are the Basses, who promote slow expansion by encouraging smaller settlements to join. Elections for Admirals are a relatively simple affair. Candidates put themselves forward, generally sticking to party lines. Then, if people want the candidate, they say 'Aye'. If not, they say 'Avast'. Admirals serve for 6 year terms, after which they are given a Ship, and a Coat of Arms as thanks. Policy Phillip Darkwater saw the need to actively exterminate the old inhabitants of York Town. This led to the drowning of all the men and the old. Children were adopted and Women were married to the new rulers. The people in the surrounding area were left alone and generally treated much better than their city counterparts. Phillip banned serfdom, an institution ripe in New England. He also granted all people who came to swear loyalty a golden ring, a relic of a bygone raid. This custom continues to this day, with traders coming in having to swear loyalty. No men, apart from Sailors and the Tentacle Militia, are allowed to hold arms, and the Captains are only allowed to have pistols. They are in a near constant state of war with the Needles, due to the fact they need to cut down trees to make ships. They view the Black Rain Coalition with distrust, though as their raiding culture starts to fade, more diplomatic relations are opening with them. There are very strong laws concerning murder, assault and robbery, some crimes ending in a death sentence, but most in having your ears and nose cut off. The New England Alliance considers them a petty raider group, which they live up to by raiding them. Culture There is a strong class divide, with 'Seamen' (Original attackers/ their relatives) being in the upper class. 'Crabs' are people who didn't resist the invasion. They have the same rights as 'Seamen', but can only have one boat with 10 or under crew. 'Duffers' are people who resisted the invasion, and are not allowed to own boats, or land (They are allowed to own Houses). Women stay at home to look after the house and children, educating the girls in womanly ways of life. The boys however will go out to join a ship, learning how to swim, sail, do math, write and shoot a pistol. Wealthier boys will learn how to use a cutlass. One of the more stranger things boys have to learn is playing the fiddle, as its music is considered to help morale on long voyages. The food is generally very similar to what other New Englander's eat, but with far more emphasis on fish and shellfish. The most common names are Samara (By far, with each first-born daughter of each family being named after the great Queen) and Henry. Christmas is by far he most important event of the year, with booze infested festivals on Christmas Eve with singing of songs and playing of games. Christmas itself is considered a day of peace and remembrance (in other words, everyone is coping with the Hangover from the night before.) The most popular Christmas Carol is one from England and from before the War. It is, albeit, a drinking song favored by sailors, and generally frowned upon by less rowdy adults. National Anthem A Song from Germany. It was orignally called Westerwald, but It was translated and edjusted into English and called 'Western Sea'. It is very martial as a song goes. Here the sun comes up again Let the marching now begin In the wondrous Western Sea Where the whistling wind's so cold! Oh, you wondrous Western Sea! Over your fair summits the wind's so cold! And though we may from you depart Your charm enchants the heart! And fair Anne and her John Go on Sunday out to dance For in dancing there's much joy When a girl is with her boy! Oh, you wondrous Western Sea! Over your fair summits the wind's so cold! And though we may from you depart Your charm enchants the heart! And when all the dancing’s done Then it's time to have some fun! All us comrades love to fight It is quite a rousing sight! Oh, you wondrous Western Sea! Over your fair summits the wind's so cold! And though we may from you depart Your charm enchants the heart! Oh, you wondrous Western Sea! You are known to young and old! Honest lovers of the land Stand together hand in hand! Oh, you wondrous Western Sea! Over your fair summits the wind's so cold! And though we may from you depart Your charm enchants the heart! Military Maine's Tentacles is a very militaristic faction, with it having a standing army of 500 and a navy of 1,000 souls. This is 19 percent of the population engaging with the military. This does not include the militias the various towns can raise. Unsurprisingly, Maine's Tentacles has a very strong emphasis on Naval Combat, with 37 longships prowling the coast of New England.Samara Darkwater expanded the military and navy, generally giving them a reputation for cruelty and fearlessness. Commodore / Commodette The giving of Titles to the Commodore is a long task. This shall hopefully clear some confusion up. Commodore/Commodette: This is decided on weather or not the Monarch is Male or Female. (Insert First Name) Darkwater 1st, 2nd, 3rd (etc) of his name : This is determined on how many Monarchs have come before them with that name. Rightful Ruler of Maine Protector of the Sea Sailor of God Child of the Waves If the Ruler in question has an Honorary nickname bestowed upon them by the Captains, that replaces the third step. IE, Phillip Darkwater would have 'The Founder' instead of 'The First' and Samara Darkwater would be ' The Great ' instead of ' The First ' So, Commodore Henry The Second's title would be Commodore Henry, Second of His Name, Rightful Ruler of Maine, Protector of the Sea, Sailor of God, Child of the Waves. Samara Darkwater would be announced as Commodette Samara ,The Great, Rightful Ruler of Maine, Protector of the Sea, Sailor of God, Child of the Waves. Category:Groups Category:Maine's Tentacles